Conventionally, a developing cartridge detachably mountable on a drum cartridge is known. The developing cartridge includes a developing roller. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum contacted by the developing roller. The developing cartridge is pressed toward the photosensitive drum for suitable contact pressure between the developing roller and the photosensitive drum.
For example, a known developing cartridge includes a frame that accommodates developer and a developing roller supported by one end portion of the frame. The drum cartridge includes a pressing member. The pressing member presses another end portion of the frame of the developing cartridge when the developing cartridge is mounted on the drum cartridge. Thereby, the developing cartridge is pressed toward the photosensitive drum.